


A Fool for the Devil

by RunawayBean



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute Lucifer, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, but like soft, is that a tag for this fandom? idk it is now, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: The lips pressed into his lower back curl into what can only be counted as a demonic smirk, and the fingers inside of him twitch and curl, once more pressing into thatdamned spotinside of him.Once the sensation has ceased and he can think clearly, he hisses, “You’re cruel.”Diavolo laughs heartily at that, peppering his lower back with kisses. “Oh, I know, my dear. But you love it.”
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	A Fool for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> And I return with another Obey Me! ficlet thingo. This time it's soft and smutty and just. Idk, man, I just like Diavolo and Lucifer together. I just think they're neat.
> 
> Anyway, this is rather explicit in the smut realm of things, though it is soft, so do be warned. 
> 
> Thanks to [Noma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma) for reading this over for me and making sure it's not bad and messy and the pacing is awful. I owe you one ;w;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little long-ish drabble!
> 
> ~Nero/Cy
> 
> [edit-06/29/2020]: This is my 63rd work. Everyday we get closer to 69 works.

“Ah- _fuck-”_

Lucifer’s breath hitches violently in his throat, and he sinks his teeth into his lower lip in a poor attempt to stay quiet. The lips pressed into his lower back curl into what can only be counted as a demonic smirk, and the fingers inside of him twitch and curl, once more pressing into that _damned spot_ inside of him. His entire body goes taut as a bowstring, and a choked, pitiful moan kicks itself from his throat.

Once the sensation has ceased and he can think clearly, he hisses, “You’re cruel.”

Diavolo laughs heartily at that, peppering his lower back with kisses. “Oh, I know, my dear. But you love it.”

“I _never_ said I-” Lucifer tries to snap, but Diavolo cuts him off by once more curling his fingers inside him. There’s a horrid, sharp tearing sound as Lucifer’s nails sink into the silk bedsheets, but before he can even begin to consider thinking about replacing them, Diavolo starts fucking him with his fingers.

Hot tears spark in Lucifer’s eyes, and he bites at the sheets beneath him as well. They’ve already been damaged enough, there’s certainly no saving them now. 

The fabric quickly grows wet with his saliva, and his hands ball into fists in the sheets as he tries to keep himself utterly and completely still. He’s marginally successful, only managing to stave off his urge to grind back onto Diavolo’s fingers, but not quite managing to quell the intense shaking taking over his body. His shoulders ache with how his hands are held above him, and his back is sore from tensing and untensing so many times, and he’s _close he’s so close he’s almost-_

“Ah,” Diavolo pulls his fingers out entirely, palm warm where he rests it on Lucifer’s ass. “Can’t be having that now, can we my dear? I have to say, your mumbling is _quite_ adorable.”

Lucifer doesn’t manage to silence his soft groan of defeat, and he feels Diavolo’s smirk burn into his spine. 

“Not to worry,” Diavolo’s voice is deceptively soft. “You’ll get to come soon.”

“I-” Lucifer clears his throat, trying for even a semblance of self control. “I highly doubt that, my Lord.”

Diavolo chuckles and muses, “You are wrong, unfortunately. You will get to come soon.”

“Good.” Lucifer huffs, sanity slowly returning the longer Diavolo keeps his sinful fingers to himself. “We have a meeting-”

“Oh, darling, that was an hour ago.” Diavolo says cheerfully, gently stroking one hand up and down Lucifer’s back in mesmerizing patterns that force him into a state of calm he most certainly does not agree with. 

“An hour ago.” Lucifer says numbly, voice sounding more and more wrecked as the minutes wear on. “And I am assuming you’ve decided that the two of us are missing it entirely?”

“Correct!” Lucifer can almost perfectly picture Diavolo’s self-satisfied little grin, and he pointedly ignores how that sends a strange warmth curling in his chest. This warmth, of course, is set off by a new, all-encompassing warmth in his gut when Diavolo once again curves and presses those sinful fingers right where Lucifer needs them most. He yelps in surprise (and pleasure), and it is only by Diavolo’s hand pressing his chest down on the bed that he does not arch up at the force of the hot bolt of pleasure that rocketed through him. 

“You,” he manages to rasp once he’s more or less recovered, “are impossible.”

“Why thank you.” Diavolo’s grin really is irritating, even when Lucifer can’t see it. “I intend to become even more impossible as the rest of this evening unfolds, my dear.”

“How kind of you.” Lucifer grunts as Diavolo starts pressing a third finger inside his body, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm his body and relax into it.

Diavolo gives him several moments to get used to the now widened intrusion, and Lucifer carefully keeps his gratitude to himself despite his better judgement. He doesn’t want Diavolo’s head to grow too big for his shoulders (should it get any bigger, it might fall right off). 

Once his body has sufficiently adjusted, Diavolo starts lazily fucking his fingers in and out of Lucifer’s body, as if it’s a hobby rather than an entirely too pressing matter. Lucifer sinks his teeth into his lower lip in a weak attempt to stifle any sounds he might be attempting to make, and he tastes copper on his tongue in barely a moment. The sensations are beginning to become too much, his every nerve feels as if it’s been set alight, but Lucifer will be twice-damned if he says a word.

“Lucifer,” Diavolo says, voice hushed, “You are beautiful like this.”

Lucifer gasps and jerks beneath him as Diavolo curls his fingers once more, then he is drawn taut like a bowstring when Diavolo starts pressing his fingers hard and _mean_ against his prostate. He feels his mind begin to liquefy, damn near his limit, and he distantly wonders if Diavolo has truly found a book explaining how to take him apart.

“How are you doing?” Diavolo’s lips press to his shoulder blade, fingers still tracing punishing little circles into Lucifer’s prostate. “Still okay?”

And though Lucifer appreciates Diavolo’s effort to check in with him, he can only clench his jaw and groan breathlessly through his teeth. He knows full well that he’s trembling near-hard enough to fall apart, but he also knows- trusts- that Diavolo won’t let him truly fall apart beyond repair.

Lucifer whines with a soft hiccup as Diavolo stills his fingers, still pressing hard against his prostate. He pictures cast iron circling his hips and anchoring him in place so as to not press himself back into Diavolo’s hypnotizing touch. His body burns, and he suddenly feels his wings sprout from his back. They twitch and flare, pleasure stealing his control from right beneath his fingertips.

“Dear Lucifer,” Diavolo’s voice is low and commanding, borderline dangerous. “Keep yourself still.”

It’s only by his vow that he can stay still now. Lucifer’s eyes roll up in his head as Diavolo presses his fingers sharply against his prostate, shoving a shout of mindless pleasure from Lucifer’s chest. He’s started shaking harder, more and more sounds making their way past his bruised and bleeding lips, much to Diavolo’s delight.

He’s shoved over the edge when Diavolo bites at the joint of one of his wings, and Lucifer doesn’t have the mental fortitude to be embarrassed by the pitiful, heady whine he makes as he comes. His mind is effectively wiped blank with the force of his orgasm, and when he returns to reality he finds that Diavolo has moved him onto his back. 

Diavolo’s hands are clean now, warm and comforting where they gently map his hips and thighs and sides, and Lucifer does his best to keep his doofy smile to himself. He’s only mildly successful, unfortunately, and Diavolo’s eyes sparkle when he sees it.

“Satisfied?” Lucifer rasps, ignoring how his voice is entirely too wrecked.

“Not quite.” Diavolo’s smile goes mischievous, “But I wouldn’t want my Lucifer to be too overwhelmed.”

“Your Lucifer? Ugh.” Lucifer doesn’t have the energy to fight. “Give me a few moments, then you can take what you need.”

Diavolo hums and leans down to kiss him. Lucifer allows himself to savour it for the time it lasts, and when Diavolo pulls away Lucifer actually gives him a soft smile.

“Ever radiant, I see.” Diavolo’s voice is uncharacteristically soft. 

“Forgive me for outshining you.” Lucifer quips, voice still raspy and dead.

Diavolo laughs, making that heat in his chest curl and tighten. But Lucifer ignores this in favour of tilting his chin up in a silent request for a kiss that Diavolo seems all too pleased to oblige him with.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/RunawayBean_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
